


Too much (too late)

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gun Violence, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Vietnam War, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he knew the war is bound to take someone sooner or later. he hoped that it wouldn't take one of his
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Too much (too late)

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.12  
> I Think I've Broken Something  
>  **Broken Down** | Broken Bones | Broken Trust

gunshots blared and the next thing that Klaus knew Dave was choking in his blood and he tried to stop the blood from flowing but it's not stopping and he sobs as he _tried_ and _tried_ and _tried_ to help his lover but he can't and there is nothing that he can do but to scream as he feels Dave's heart stop beating beneath his hands. he calls for help, screamed to the top of his lungs as he sobs and applied pressure and his eyes locked into his lover's glassy eyes and he feels his own heart break into a thousand pieces before numbing out and leaving him feeling cold and utterly broken and he knows he'll never love anyone ever again

he sat, shocked and uncaring as he feels bullets whiz through him as nothing went through his head but the fact that Dave is dead and Dave is not going to come home with him and Dave is getting colder beneath his fingers and he wants to sob because he just saw the love of his life get taken away from him, watched as Dave slipped through his fingers 

he wants to cry but he _can't_. he can't even cry now that he feels Dave's chest still beneath his hands and he can only stare into the distance as he sat beside his dead lover. he felt nothing even after he is sure he got grazed on his arm and he thinks someone is calling for him but he doesn't know if its just a ghost around him or if it was one of his comrades

nothing mattered to him anymore other the fact that his Dave, his beautiful and brave Dave died beneath his hands and he could do nothing, that Dave would never ever be back again and he would have to live his life alone.

he feels more than he realized that someone pulled him up and he only snapped when he stopped feeling Dave beneath his fingers and he screams, a heart wrenching sound escaping his throat as he pulled against the one whose holding him ,trashing because he _needs, needs ,needs_ to be near Dave 

but he can't escape and he can only scream as he was escorted away, creating a bigger gap between him and Dave and he can only struggle as he was carried away and away and away until he couldn't see Dave anymore.

what came after that was a blur of him being escorted back to their base, his comrades quiet for once in their life as his shoulders silently shook as no tears went past his eyes because it hurts too much, way too much and he _can't, can't, can't_ feel anything but the gaping hole in his chest

he walked towards their camp with his hands still covered in his lover's blood and he gasp as he feels his heart hurt so bad and he can only look down because he can't afford to look like a mess in front of hundreds of men because he knows that the platoon knows about him and Dave yet no one else knew

he walks slowly towards their cot and when he saw Dave's bag next to their bed, he broke. they were going to be shipped out next week. why did he have to die when they were going to escape next week and why did he have to leave Klaus alone in this world. his eyes landed on his own cot and he slowly sank into his knees memories flashed before his eyes, tormenting him with images that he knows he would never see ever again no matter how much he hope and he would only be left with memories that could fade as life goes on

he gasp, harsh and rough as he clutched Dave's bag close to his chest. hugging it, smearing Dave's blood on it and he can only sob harder as he felt what was on the bag, _Dave's dogtags_. hysterical laughter threatened to surface its ugly head on his throat when he realized that Dave must've left it for him because both of them knew that the war is just getting worst and it already took too many of them and it would make sense that he got taken too. Klaus knew how the war was gonna end yet he still can't believe that Dave was one of the man to be snatched by the war who is too harsh and cruel who did nothing but _take_ and _take_ and _take_.

with shaking hands, he slowly took Dave's dogtags and slipped it on him, his heart sinking down his stomach as tears continued to fall freely on his face, mixing with the sweat and the dirt , the stolen eyeliner back in Saigon from a woman who took one look at him and knew. his hands slowly pulled out his briefcase and fiddled with its dials, way past the point of caring about himself and he swallows down sobs as he gripped at the briefcase tightly, determined to go anywhere but here on the raging battle that took away his life

and he disappeared in a flash of blue, only to appear back in 2019 with his love long dead and his blood still stuck in his skin and he stumbles down the bus, heart beating heavy at his chest as he hears the war in his head and he shakes as he drops into the floor, mouth letting out gasp as he sobs and he could only let out his frustrations with the briefcase, slamming it over and over again

Klaus sobs as he threw the briefcase far away from him, as far as his tired arm could and he could only watch numbly as the briefcase bursted in flames together with his past and his love and his heart and his happiness and he is left all alone with the pain and a gaping hole in his chest that he would never, ever fill up ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i havent posted yesterday but in my defense, i was stupid 
> 
> title from You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on tumblr or twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
